


Can't Remember to Forget You

by hyronprojectalpha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, First Time, I wrote this at 2am please let me live, M/M, also this is super non linear and vauge, also this is totally named for that shakira song and you know it, enjoy my horrible banter scenes because I do, in a flashback, minor underage but it's a 17 and 20 year old, overall bad humour a la the chocobros but what can u do, self indulgent one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyronprojectalpha/pseuds/hyronprojectalpha
Summary: “You're a part of me….so where you go I follow, follow, follow.”There’s just something about the Prince of Lucis that Gladiolus just can’t get out of his mind. And that something keeps him coming back, royal duty or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work in this fandom, so here goes nothing. 
> 
> I haven't written in ages, so this is a warm up for a bigger fic I have planned with the boys. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! Even if it is a 2am fever dream, and possibly some of my worse writing.

  
  
“We should probably get ourselves together, yeah?” Gladio mumbled to Noctis across the darkness of the tent.  
  
The prince let a smirk creep across his face, a trademark Gladio knew too well, even if it was hard to make out in the low light of the tent.  
  
“Ashamed for them to see you naked, or is this just some kind of secret?” He’d laughed. “It’s Ignis isn’t it, you don’t want Ignis to see you naked.”  
  
“C’mon Noct, you know how it is.” Gladio chastised, his voice stern but his eyes wandering once more.  
  
It wasn’t hard to lose his train of thought when Noctis sat on his chest, naked himself and still a mess from their earlier escapades. His rough hands settled on the milky flesh of the prince’s hips, skin that looked like it’d never see enough sun despite their daily treks through the desert.  
  
“Do I?” Noctis continued to smirk, dipping down to trace is tongue along Gladiolus’ jawline.  
  
_This boy, for fucks sake._ Gladio would think to himself every time. But Noctis had Gladio wrapped around his finger so effortlessly it was embarrassing, whenever they were left alone this is always how they ended up. Unclothed, unhinged and rolled together in their own mess.  Ignis would murder him if he knew what he was doing with the very royalty he was meant to be protecting, not making advances on. _But damn, if Noct didn’t know what he was doing to him._  
  
“I don’t know how you keep getting your way.” Gladio laughs and rolls Noctis off him onto his back, “You’re a real brat, you know?”  
  
“I’m hurt.”  
  
“No, you’re not.”  
  
“My ass hurts, does that count?” Noctis fakes a pout at him, bottom lip hanging down in an incredibly infuriating but endearing way.  
  
“No, because you asked for it.” Gladio picks up one of their dirty towels from the pile in the tent to wipe the cum off Noctis’ stomach, as the prince made no movements to put in any effort to tidy himself.  
  
“But you love me.” Noctis sticks his tongue out at him, as he drags himself up to pull his clothes back on.  
  
Gladio sat up, following suit as he looked for his earlier abandoned pants. “You make it hard not to, you little shit.”  
  
“Wonder where Ignis and Prompto ended up, they’ve been gone for a while. It’s pretty late.” A flicker of innocent worry passed across the prince’s face.  
  
“They’re just out grabbing the rest of the gear from the car, you know they’re capable.”  
  
“We probably could have parked closer.” Noctis mused. “Or slept in the car.”  
  
Gladio puts his hand on Noct’s head, mussing his hair even further. “Yeah, but then we couldn’t have all the fun you begged me for when we got to camp.”  
  
“That’s true. You got me there.”  
  
Noctis sat quietly for a minute before blurting out what was on his mind, “Sex was better back home. Less, I don’t know, fresh air and bugs.”    
  
Gladio couldn’t help but laugh then.  
  
“God, Princess. Didn’t know you were so particular about the surroundings where you get fucked.”  
  
“I’m an aesthetics man.” Noctis retorts.  
  
Gladio shoves him playfully by the shoulder, “Does that get you off?”  
  
“No, that’s still your job.”  
  
Gladio thought to himself about just how lucky he is to be the Prince’s shield, because if he wasn’t tasked with following this boy to the end of the earth, he wasn’t sure how he’d cope without him. They’d been doing this for years, they always acted as if it was casual, just physical but Gladio knew they both lied to themselves. He’d always loved Noctis, there was just something about the prince, his soft blue eyes and smirk of a grin, his awfully fragile emotions behind a sarcastic front.  
  
But Gladio knew that from that first night, on Noctis’ seventeenth birthday that he was a man owned by the Prince of Lucis.  
  
——-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gladio didn’t want to be the one to have to tell Noct the news, not on his birthday, not today. He looked down at the text message on his screen, sent by his own father. He considered for a moment, asking Ignis to play bad cop, to hand over the news.  
  
The political meeting is taking longer than expected, I doubt his Majesty will make the party. He sends his apologies for his Highness.  
  
Noctis never took kindly to his father’s cancellations, even if he tried to play it off he was always hurt. Gladio swallowed, looks around to find the raven-haired boy in the sea of people here to celebrate the birth of the prince. When he spots Noct, he isn’t surprised to see him sitting to the side of the gathering with only Prompto.  
  
Years of diplomacy and public speaking training had done nothing for Noctis, as Ignis laments to Gladio often. He’d stayed shy, uncomfortable and utterly avoidant of the social obligations of someone of his position. He’d complain to them about never knowing anyone at his own parties, the faces of unknown aristocrats passing him by as he did nothing but offer up a generic smile. Noctis had never been chatty, or excellent at dignified conversation, Gladio knew that. He also knew that ever since Noct’s childhood traumas, he’d only grown more and more reserved and reclusive outside the small group of Ignis, Gladio, and more recently Prompto.  
  
Used to being one of the few people that could coax a smile out of the prince, made Gladio hate his current task of ruining the boy’s night by announcing to him that his father wasn’t going to be making it in. Noctis would tell him he understands, that he’s used to it, His Majesty is always busy, and Gladio’s heart would tighten and his chest would hurt at the sadness that would spread across the younger boy’s face. This wasn’t the first time Gladio had given Noctis this message.  
  
“Hey, birthday boy. Prompto talking your ear off still?” Gladio smiled as he approached, he was optimistic to start lighthearted.  
  
“Eh, I tune him out.” Noct returned the smile.  
  
Prompto rolled his eyes and shoved his friend, “Hey now, I could leave you to sit here by yourself, old man.”  
  
“I don’t really think the two months makes me that much older than you, stupid.” Noctis shoved him back.  
  
“Hey, I just came over to give you a message.”  
  
Noctis’ eyes rose to meet Gladio’s, “Let me guess, my father can’t make it.”  
  
“The meeting is running longer than they thought. His Majesty sends his apologies.”  
  
“Of course he does.” Noctis fidgets with the buttons on the cuff of his shirt, dropping eye contact, “That’s fine.”  
  
“C’mon Noct, lets go see if we can find any cute girls to give you some birthday treats.” Prompto winked as dragged his friend off the bench and to his feet.  
  
“Yeah, alright.” Noct mumbled.  
  
Gladio figured Noctis would spend the night moping, and head up to bed early. What he hadn’t expected is for Noctis to come to him a few hours later and ask him to come upstairs, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and Prompto nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Did you get into a fight with Prom, or something?” Gladio inquired as they headed upstairs together.  
  
“Nah, he just was having more fun with some girls from the party.” Noctis shrugged, pushing his bedroom door open.  
  
“Weren’t you?” Gladio placed a hand on Noctis’ narrow shoulder.  
  
“Not….not really my thing, you know?”  
  
“What?” Gladio tried to lighten the mood, “having fun, or girls?”  
  
He hadn’t expected the prince to start crying. Gladio shut the bedroom door behind them and sat Noctis down on his sitting room couch. Gently shushing him to attempt to cease these confusing tears.  
  
“Both, you know.” Noctis rubbed at his eyes, avoiding eye contact.  
  
A hushed “oh” was the only response Gladio could muster.  
  
“I’m being stupid right now, I’m sorry. Just, i don’t know, wasn’t in the mood for a party.” Noctis tucked his knees to his chest, sitting like he did as a child, “I’m kind of a fuck up, I don’t like them at all. Just too many people, too much conversation that doesn’t matter.”  
  
“You just really wanted to spend time with your dad, didn’t you?” Gladio offered as an explanation.  
  
“I mean, yeah, but I’m used to him cancelling. I just, it got so overwhelming. I can’t handle it, I’m such a freak.”  
  
“Noct.”  
  
“No, I am, Gladio.” Noctis sighed, his cheek resting against his knee, tears sticking to his face, into his loose strands of fringe hanging in his eyes. “I can’t talk to people, and Prompto’s flirting with all these girls, and they’re trying to talk to me, to flirt with me even, and I just want to crawl out of my own skin.”  
  
Gladio sat next to him, unsure of what to say.  
  
“I wish it was easy, like talking to you, or Iggy.” Noctis just leans onto him, his head falling onto Gladio’s shoulder. “Everything is easier with you.”  
  
Gladiolus had never figured himself the type attracted to men, but Noctis had been the exception to every rule in Gladio’s life. Something about him had always inspired some sort of fondness, some kind of burning feeling in his stomach. A burning feeling that was spreading from his stomach, lower down at the moment as he wrapped an arm around Noct’s smaller frame and rested his chin on top of Noct’s head. A minutia of a gesture, but still had his stomach in knots. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do, especially to his future king.  
  
“I like you, you know.” Noctis ventured, his voice shaky, uncertain of his confession.  
  
“I know.” Gladio smiled into the prince’s raven hair, “I like you too, Noct.”  
  
Noctis stirred in his hold, “No, I mean like…”  
  
“I know what you mean.” Gladio tipped the prince’s chin up to face him, to put their lips together in likely the tenderest kiss Gladio had ever given in his life.  
  
Noct’s perfect blue eyes stare back into his, wide in shock, and Gladio wasn’t sure about what he’d just done and if he had just kissed his life’s job goodbye instead.  
  
“I…but…” Noctis couldn’t find the words, so he put his mouth to work doing something else, returning the kiss, deeper and more adventurous than Gladio’s original affection.  
  
Gladio’s hands worked on autopilot as he tongued him back, slipping under Noct’s shirt, to feel along his side, back down to his hipbone. Noctis shivered under his touch, and moaned as Gladio moved his mouth along Noct’s neck instead, delivering kisses, and bites down the tender pale flesh he found there.  
  
“Gladdy?” Noctis whispered into the air between them, somehow already breathless.  
  
“Yeah, Noct?” Gladio replied, mouth still pressed against the skin of Noctis’ neck, his tongue tracing down to to find Noct’s collarbone as Gladio unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled the fine material down out of the way, laying him back against the couch and hovering over him.  
  
“Don’t stop.”  
  
Gladiolus didn’t know what he was doing, touching Noctis this way. The prince of his country, the prince he was tasked with protecting, to serve. Somehow he still couldn’t find it in the rational part of his mind to say no, to not listen to Noctis’ pleading for him to keep on going. Instead his hands continued to move along Noctis’ frame, ridding him of his handsome black dress shirt so that he could lap along the perfect pale skin hidden beneath. Moving his mouth from collar bone, to nipple, to make Noctis moan underneath him. He’d lavish every part of the prince with his tongue if it would keep making Noctis make that noise, Gladio resolved.  
  
“You’re sure this is what you want?” Gladio managed to ask, as his mouth resting against the skin above Noctis’ belt buckle.  
  
“Give me a happy birthday, Gladio.” Noctis replied, as his hand pulled at Gladio’s hair.  
  
“Whatever you ask, your Highness.” Gladio brought his hand up to make quick work of the belt buckle, and continued to make quick work of the pants the belt held up on Noctis’ incredibly slim frame. He was about to continue his efforts on disrobing his Highness, when he’d looked up enough to notice the much larger surface of the bed in front of them. He picks Noctis up, as if he weighs next to nothing and brings him over, laying him out like a prize before himself.  
  
“You’re smart, aren’t you?” Noctis smiles up at him. “I wouldn’t have guessed.”  
  
“Cheeky.”  
  
The smirk across Noct’s face, the blush in his cheeks, it drove Gladio insane, and made his dick twitch in his pants, reminding him he was already hard and hadn’t even been touched. He wasn’t sure what it was about Noctis that got him so worked up, but he’d so easily managed to wreck Gladiolus with only a look.  
  
Gladio pulled the last piece of clothing off Noct’s body, and the underwear gone and freeing Noctis’ dick, he brought his mouth down once more to slide his tongue up the length before taking it all in his mouth. Noctis let out a an unbridled moan, his hand flying back to grasp once more at Gladio’s hair as he bucked his hips up to fuck Gladio’s mouth, looking for the pleasure he desperately craved. Gladiolus took it all, sucking him off until he was shaking beneath him and close to release, before teasingly pulling his mouth off.  
  
“Gladdy.” The breathless prince called again.  
  
“Nuh-uh, pretty boy.” Gladio smiled down at Noctis, who was even further blushed and panting. “Enough of that fun.”  
  
“Gladio, please.” He whined a little more.  
  
Gladio lifted his thigh up a little and then spat on his fingers, rubbing at Noct’s entrance with wet finger, almost waiting for permission to do anything else. Amazed he even made it this far, and hoping that anal was anal no matter the gender of the other participant because he was quickly getting out of his depths and over his head in this situation.  
  
“Please,” came the answer to his silent question.  
  
He pushed a finger in slowly into the tight heat, carefully watching Noctis’ face the entire time to make sure he wasn’t crossing a line. He assumed he hadn’t when one finger became two, and then three, until he was fingering Noctis enough to make him moan under him because it was just the right place.  
  
And then he found himself pushing his own length into Noctis, impaling his own prince on himself. It was entirely wrong, but so entirely right at the same time as they moaned together, and he rocked into him slowly, trying hard to hit all the right spots for him. Gladio wasn’t sure when the kissing turned into fucking, which turned into making love, but here he was, and it was love.  
  
When he picked up his pace, Noctis whined under him, face pressed against Gladio’s neck.  
  
“Fuck, gonna, fuck, fuck.” The prince moaned.  
  
Gladio came after him, thinking to himself that he probably could have gotten off from the look on Noctis’ face alone. How screwed up is that, honestly.  
  
He pulled out slowly, and tucked Noct into the blankets of his bed, as the prince struggled to catch up with regular breathing.  
  
“Go to sleep, Noct.” Gladio ran his hand through Noctis’ disastrous hair.  
  
The prince’s eyes stayed close, but he spoke back, “You better stay.”  
  
And he did, because Gladio can never say no to Noctis Lucis Caleum. _Especially now._  
  
  
——-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The air in Lestallum hung humid and heavy, the heat off the pavement still radiating up into the night. Gladiolus rested his arms on the balcony railing as he looked out over the city from their hotel room. He’d had a lot on his mind lately, especially after meeting up with Iris here.  
  
“Something weighing on you tonight?” Ignis’ voice came from behind him, as he heard the glass of the patio door slide shut.  
  
“A bit, did you think I need some therapy or something, here?” Gladio turns to face him, leaning against the railing.  
  
“No, just came out for some air.” Ignis joins him leaning on the railing. “And to avoid Prompto’s chronic snoring.”  
  
“I don’t know how I’m going to leave her behind, Iggy.”  
  
He’d thought about it a lot tonight, what do about Iris now that they no longer have a home, no longer have a father. He couldn’t leave her alone, this was his only family left, but he has an obligation to complete, to see Noctis to Altissia.  
  
“Ah, I understand.” Ignis nods, not offering any of his usual sagely advice.  
  
“I don’t know how I could leave her, but…” he trailed off.  
  
“You don’t know how you could look him in the eye and tell him you’re leaving him behind instead,” And there it was, Ignis always knew. He always knew what was going on, somehow, and really knew how to phrase it to get it to eat at Gladiolus’ soul even more than it did before.  
  
Gladio looked through the glass back into their room, where the other two slept. Noctis laying on the bed, curled in on himself like he always was. He tries to pry his eyes off the prince’s sleeping form, but he can’t. Ever since that night, so many years ago, when he slept beside him the first night, Gladio knew that he would never sleep well again without Noctis beside him. He’d watch him sleep for a while, to make sure he was safe and free of nightmares before settling into his own calm rest. Always assured that precious cargo was always right there. Gladio looks at him, and knows what he’s going to do.  
  
“I have to come with you guys.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
And he was, because Gladio can never say no to Noctis Lucis Caleum. _Because he was in love._


End file.
